Closer Than You Think
by BL4CK R4BBIT
Summary: Miku is alone in the world after all her family members die. She pulls through life by texting a mysterious person only known as VOCALOID on a phone given to her by her brother. Len a new teacher at school holds a secret, about none other than VOCALOID
1. Closer Than You Think

_**Closer Than You Think**_

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. BL4CK R4BBIT here with a new story! This one is a bit different from my others. The words in {this} are showing that it is a text message instead of talking or calling. Hope you like this one and remember to review! **

**BL4CK R4BBIT**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

**(Point Of View)**

**A young girl walked into the hospital room and sat down in a chair next to her sick brother. Her green pigtails neatly brushed and her school uniform clean without a smudge. **

"Mikuo… I'm here." The girl said as she took her brother's arm

**Mikuo turned and smiled at his little sister. He was in pajamas and sitting in the hospital bed. The doctors that were examining him left the room without a word. A heavy atmosphere filled the room**

"Miku… I have to tell you something…" said Mikuo solemnly

"What is it?" Miku asked worried about her brother.

"The doctor said I wouldn't live long…"

**A pain built up in Miku's chest. She knew this day was coming. After her parents died, Mikuo was the only one she had left. All the feelings and emotions came out in the form of crying. **

"What will I do after you're gone?" asked Miku sobbing

**Mikuo smiled at his 14 year old sister. **

"I talked with one of my friends. He is going to pay all the bills and take care of you."

"But I want you!" said Miku

**Mikuo looked at his sister and smiled**

"Miku, I want to be with you forever but I can't… So he's going to take my place…"

"No one can take your place!" wailed Miku

**Mikuo laughed and patted Miku's head**

"He's a great guy. I trust him a lot and I think you'll like him."

"Who is he?" asked Miku wiping her tears. She didn't like the fact that Mikuo was dying but she held it all in.

"He asked me not to give you his name and you probably won't ever see him but he goes by VOCALOID…"

"VOCALOID…" repeated Miku

"When you get home, there is a box in my room… open it and you will find a cell phone…"

**Miku wiped her tears**

"Will I ever know who he is? Or even see him?"

"Who knows?" said Mikuo slyly. "He may be closer than you think."

**Miku's P.O.V.**

**(Point Of View)**

**I went home and went into Mikuo's room. It was a dirty mess. I looked on his desk and saw a little music box. I carefully opened it. A soft melody filled the room made by the box and it revealed a phone. I took the phone and looked at the contact's list. There was only one number, VOCALOID. **

**Unsure of what to do, I gave the number a text.**

{Hello, my name is Miku.}

_This is stupid. Like he would help me like this…_

**The phone rang. I opened it up and saw VOCALOID's reply**

{Hello Miku. I am VOCALOID. If you need anything, just tell me.}

{I have a question.}

{Go ahead ^^}

{Who are you?} I texted hoping I would find out or even get a clue to who he was.

**I waited for a reply from VOCALOID. Time slowly passed. I thought he wouldn't give me a reply back**

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked him that_

**Just then, I received a text message**

{I am the person who will watch over you, if you have any troubles, come to me. Do not call me because I will not pick up.}

{Why do you want to keep your identity a secret?}

{If I told you who I was, then I wouldn't be like a guardian angel right?}

**I smiled to myself. I wasn't that popular at school so I didn't have many friends. But now, I had one more friend.**

**I chatted with VOCALOID for what seemed like forever. I told him everything about my life. Even though I didn't know who he was, since my brother trusted him, I trusted him as well. It felt so comfortable talking to him. **

{You like leeks huh?} Texted VOCALOID after I told him about my leek addiction

{Leeks go with everything.}

{Seriously? Just last week, I saw Leek Cola!}

{No way! Where!} I texted excitedly.

{It's in the new vending machine at Crypton High.}

{Crypton High? Oh! That's the place where I'm going to high school.}

{You're in high school?}

{Nope. I'm going there next year! Do you go there?}

{Kind of…}

{I'm going to find you!}

{Lols. Good luck. .~}

**I looked at the time and gasped. It was 9:00 PM. VOCALOID and I had chatted for about 4 hours.**

{I should go. Fun talking with you VOCALOID.}

{Okay. Bye Miku. Remember I'm always here for you.}

**I shut my phone and smiled. **

_Thanks Mikuo._

**Mikuo's P.O.V.**

**(Point Of View)**

**I sat up in my hospital bed. It was 9:42 PM. A person had just climbed through the window. I smiled realizing who it was**

"Hey… "I greeted

**The person stood in the shadows waved**.

"How's it going?" he asked

"Not good… How's Miku?"

"You're sister is fine… I was kind of surprised you asked me to do this…"

"Why?" I said smiling

**I shifted myself into a more comfortable position on the bed**

"You could have asked so many other people. But why me?" he asked

"Because." I said casually

"Because?" he repeated

"You seem like the type who would go great with Miku."

**The person stepped out of the shadows revealing himself and laughed quietly. His blonde hair tied neatly into a ponytail and was wearing a suit with a yellow tie.**

"Nice to see you again old friend." He greeted again,"Seems like you haven't changed a bit"

**That last comment made me smile and nod**.

"That's right. Hey, don't you work at the high school soon?"

"That's right. I'll be working tomorrow. But Miku won't be in the high school until a year later."

**I looked out the window to look at the sky and sighed**

"Just you watch; a year is going to pass by quickly."

**The man nodded**

"I'll watch over her carefully Mikuo."

**A tear rolled down my cheek. I was thinking of my little sister. I felt happy knowing that she wasn't going to be alone. After all, I had 'him'. I turned my head to the man.**

"I'll be counting on you… VOCALOID Len."


	2. Life Is Like A Story

**Life Is Like A Story**

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. I hoped you liked the last chapter. I know I made a few mistakes in my last chapter so I'll change it ASAP. Also, I'm not perfect so please bear with my mistakes. Hope you follow this story and read my previous and future stories.**

**BL4CK R4BBIT**

**Miku's P.O.V.**

**(Point Of View)**

**I sobbed. A waterfall went down my face. I looked at the gravestone. It said 'In memory of Mikuo Hatsune. You will always be remembered.' I fell to my knees. A light drizzle enveloped the cemetery. Everyone else had left leaving me alone. **

"I-I lost everyone… I'm alone now…" I couldn't feel any other emotion except sadness.

**The rain made my entire skirt and shirt wet. I didn't move to get shelter. I just didn't have the will. Just then, an umbrella covered me from the rain. I wiped my tears to see a person. He was roughly about 25 years old but still handsome. His blonde hair and teacher's uniform**

"You must be Miku Hatsune…" he said

**I slowly nodded**

"That's right. I am. Who are you?"

**The man put some daisies on the grave and prayed**

"I used to be Mikuo's friend. My name is Kagamine Len." He said when he finished his little prayer

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kagamine."

"Just call me Len."

"O-Okay…" My eyes turned back to Mikuo's grave

"Miku… I know this is hard but you have to move on…" said Len with sympathy

"B-but I have no one…" I said sadly

"Nonsense. I bet you have someone caring for you… And I'll be here for you too."

**My mind thought back to my phone. **

"VOCALOID…" I quietly whispered to myself realizing I had the person Mikuo had left me.

**Len smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. He took out a piece of paper and wrote down his email. **

"I should get going. If you need me, e-mail me your problems. But I think I'm going to see you sometime in the future… "

**Len stood up and turned around to leave. I got up and shouted at him**

"Len!" I called

**Len turned around with a confused look on his face**

"What is it Miku?" he asked

"Thanks! I'm not alone! I still have you and VOCALOID!" I said thanking for making me see that I was not completely alone

"You're welcome!" he called. He walked away until his figure became nothing.

**The clouds broke revealing sunshine on Mikuo's grave. I gave a small smile**

_Thanks Mikuo… For leaving me VOCALOID and Len._

**I turned and left the cemetery. I got home and changed out of my wet clothing. I changed into sweatpants and a green t-shirt. I took out the phone and texted VOCALOID**

{Hey VOCALOID… Did you hear? My brother died…}

**A text imminently came up. I fumbled with my phone and looked at the message. **

{I heard… I'm sorry about that… How are you feeling?}

**I felt a bit better to find someone who cared about me. Now that Mikuo was gone, I needed someone more than ever.**

{I'm feeling a bit better…}

{That's good to hear.}

{VOCALOID… Mikuo is gone… Am I alone?}

{Nonsense. Miku, youre never alone. You have me here for you.}

**I thought back to what Len had said. The two were very similar.**

{VOCALOID, will you always be there for me?} I asked

{Always Miku. Even if you don't think I am, I will always watch over you.}

{Even in the bathroom?} I joked

{Maybe,….}

{Pervert.}

**A smile returned to my face and laughed. Even though Mikuo was gone, VOCALOID was still here for me. My brother had once said Life is like writing a story with pen. If you mess up, you cant erase it. You just have to keep writing. **

**One Year Later**

**I arrived at Cypton High. The place I would be going to for my first year in highschool. I took a step onto the school gounds when I heard someone call my name**

"Miku!"

**I turned to see Len running up to me. I hadent seen him since Mikuo's death. I kept in touch with hime by email but we never really saw each other.**

"L-Len?" I asked surprised "I haven't seen you since my brother's death!"

"I knew it was you Miku. Who else has green hair?"

**I smiled and did a little twirl. My skirt flowed **

"What are you doing here Len?"

"believe it or not, I'm a teacher here."

"Seriously, then can you help me find my classroom?"

"What room is it?" he asked

**I looked at a slip of paper**

"2 A."

"Oh? So youre in my class." Said Len surprised

"Cool!"

"Not cool. I'm going to make you work hard."

"Allright Len." I said smiling. Len was one of the people I could talk to comfotabally even If I had meet him only once.

**Len took me to the second floor and went to the classroom. I sat down with everyone else while Len took a seat at the teacher's desk**

"Hello everyone. My name is Kagamine Len."

"Nice to meet you." Chorused the students.

**Len looked around and put a folder on his desk**

"Who don't we get to know each other? I'll give you the whole period free."

"Isnt that being lazy?" a student asked

"No way! Im teaching interaction with other students." Joked Len

**Everyone got up and walked around. I sat on my desk. I looked around and saw a pink haired girl comming up to me.**

"Hey. I'm Luka. Nice to meet you."

**I looked up and smiled.**

"I'm Miku. Nice to meet you too."

**She waved to a purple haired guy. He wore an old Japanese kimono and a sword hung at his waist**

_How can he carry that sword around without getting caught? _

"Hey Luka. Oh? A new friend? I'm Gakupo."

"I'm Miku."

"What did you guys think of Len sensei?" asked Luka

"I think he's really cool." Said Gakupo.

**Luka and Gakupo sat on the desks next to mine**

"I think so too… He was really nice to me…" I replied.

"You know him?" asked Luka staring at Len's body

"He was my brother's friend."

"But did you hear the rumors about him?" asked Luka

"What rumors?" I asked

"There were rumors that his sister liked him."

"So? Siblings usually do that Luka." Said Gakupo

"No, I mean she like, loved him."

"What happened?" I asked quietly

"Anyone who got close to him got in trouble by his sister Rin…"

"What kind of trouble?" I asked again

"She would stalk them and scare the hell out of them…" said Luka

"Does she still go to this school?" asked Gakupo scared out of his wits.

"She moved to another school…"

**I looked at Len**

"I guess I cant blame her…" I said quietly

**Luka looked at Len with me**

"I agree." Said Luka

"What about me?" asked Gakupo

**Luka and I looked at each other, and then back at Gakupo. We smiled evilly.**

"Give it a couple of years." Said Luka slyly.


	3. If Only You Knew

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys. Looking back I haven't posted in a while and I'm really sorry about that. I'll try to post more often ^^. Oh and thanks for reading this story. Don't forget to comment XD**_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT **_

_**If You Only Knew**_

**Miku's P.O.V**

**(Point of View)**

**I sat at my desk and looked out the window. I gave a huge sigh. Luka came over to my desk and smiled**

"Hey Miku. You've been sighing a lot lately."

**I covered my mouth**

"I have?"

"You didn't notice? You're so weird Miku. What's wrong?"

**I opened my phone and looked at VOCALOID's number**

"It's VOCALOID…"

"Who?"

"My brother left me a number of someone to talk to. His name is VOCALOID…"

"That can't be his real name."

**Luka crossed her arms across her chest**

"I don't know who he is actually…"

"How do you know it's a him?"

"I don't know…"

**Len walked over to us and smiled**

"What are you two talking about?"

"Miku seems to have an interest in a boy."

"Oh?"

**I shook my head violently**

"It's just a person I talk to named VOCALOID."

**Len looked at me and smiled**

"VOCALOID huh?"

"You know him?"

"More or less, Mikuo talked about him."

"What do you know?"

"All I know he cares for you and he goes to this school."

"How do you know this Len-sensei?"

"Mikuo and I talked about VOCALOID just a small bit. Anyways, let's change the topic."

"Sure. I'm for it." Said Luka,"I'm feeling left out of this conversation."

"Did you two pick a club you wanted to join?"

"I joined the literacy club." Said Luka proudly

"What about you Miku?"

"I decided to join the pets club."

"Pet club?"

"Did we have one?" Luka asked

"Well, I haven't heard of it." Commented Len

"Well, the only member Kaito asked me to join."

**Len looked down in deep thought**

"Kaito?"

"Is there something wrong Len-sensei?" asked Luka

"N-No. It's nothing."

**I looked at the time**

"He told me to go to room 431 at four"

**I gathered all my things and put them in my bag**

"I'll see you guys later." I called

"Bye Miku." Chorused Len and Luka

**I went to the room Kaito had told me. I cautiously knocked on the door. Kaito opened the door and held it open for me**

"Hey! There you are. Come in" said Kaito

**I gave him one of my killer smiles**

"Hey Kaito."

**I looked around the room. It was a normal classroom with crates, collars, and leashes all stashed in the corner. Another girl was sitting down. Her yellow hair tied into a big ponytail and pushed to one side. She looked up and looked at me with eyes that were a little red**

"Miku, this is Neru." Said Kaito cheerfully

"Nice to meet you Neru."

"H-Hello M-Miku" said Neru quietly

"She seems to be shy but she's actually really nice." Whispered Kaito; his mouth only a few centimeters away from my ear

**I looked at Kaito and blushed seeing how close he was. Neru looked at us and looked at me with pleading eyes. But my attention was all on Kaito**

**Kaito took a dog out from one of the crates. Neru and I eyed the dog. It was a baby German shepherd. Its little paws clawed the air**

"AWWWW!" I squealed.

**Kaito put the dog onto the table and invited me and Neru to come over. I rushed over but Neru took cautious steps**

"What's his name?" I asked

"I actually didn't give her one. And it's a girl by the way"

"Whoops" I said

"Where did you find her?" asked Neru

"I found her outside the school. I was hoping either of you can give her a home."

"Sorry. I can't. My parents don't like to have pets." Said Neru

**I thought about taking care of a dog. It pooping and doing all other dog stuff…**

"It's a no for me too."

"W-Why not just leave it at school?" asked Neru

"Well, no one really uses this room and we could bring food for her…" I said

"It's settled then!" said Kaito gleefully.

**I looked at the time once again. **

"Oh jeez. Look how late it's gotten I should go home…"

"We should too. Right Neru?" asked Kaito

"Y-Yeah…"

"Are you two going somewhere?" I asked

"Neru and I have a little date." Kaito said as he wrapped his arms around Neru

"Oh? Are you two going out?"

**Neru struggled against Kaito's arms**

"That's right" said Kaito cheerfully

"Bye then" I called

"Bye bye" replied Kaito

**I walked home. The sky now a bright orange color but storm clouds soon covered the sky.**

"Kaito is such a nice guy… Maybe it was love at first sight… But he already has Neru… Well, I can't give up now"

**I skipped all the way home**

**Len's P.O.V**

**(Point of View)**

**I ran towards the room where the so called 'Pet club' was. I remembered that Kaito had a reputation for abusing the freshman**

"Dammit, I hope Miku's okay… stupid sale on bananas slowed me down…"

**I reached the door and opened it quickly. I saw a girl with Kaito on top of her and kicked Kaito off the girl. **

"TAKE THAT!" I turned to the person he was with," are you okay Mik-"

**I suddenly realized the girl wasn't Miku**

"You okay?" I asked

**The girl slowly nodded and hugged me. **

_She must have been scared_

"Don't interrupt us!" yelled Kaito slowly getting up

**I glared at Kaito **

"Oh? Did she agree to this?"

"YES SHE DID!"

**I looked at the girl who shook her head violently**

"Well, she doesn't seem to agree does she?"

"WHY YOU!"

**BATTLE!**

**WILD KAITO APPEARED! WHAT WILL YOU DO?**

**KAITO USED PUNCH!**

**NOT VERY EFFECTIVE AGAINST LEN!**

**LEN USES SEXY SMILE!**

**IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!**

**WILD KAITO FAINTED, LEN HAS WON THE BATTLE**

**I turned back to the girl**

"You sure you're okay?" I asked once again

"Yes… I'm fine. I'm Neru."

"Was Miku here?"

"She was here but she left early."

**I gave a sigh of relief**

_Good thing Kaito didn't get his dirty hands on her…_

"Did you know that Kaito was going to do this to you?"

**Neru slowly nodded**

"Yes. Kaito told me about it when I entered the room and he forced himself on me but Miku came in.

"Why didn't you warn Miku or tell anyone?"

"Kaito said he would do the same to Miku of I told anyone…"

"Well, he was going to do it anyways… You should go home…"

"All right… And thank you."

**Miku's P.O.V**

**(Point of View)**

**Once I got home, I quickly went on the phone to text VOCALOID**

{Hey VOCALOID! GUESS WHAT?}

**I waited for his reply. It was raining outside.**

_He must be busy…_

**My phone rang**

{Sorry for my late reply. I was cleaning some garbage up. }

{No problem. I joined a club today!}

{Oh?}

{It's the pet club! Kaito is really nice to me and Neru seems to be nice too even though we didn't talk much ^^.}

**There was a moment where he did not text me back**

{Miku… Quit that club}

{Why VOCALOID?}

{Because Kaito is tricking you…}

_That's crazy VOCALOID…_

{Tricking me?}

{He attacked Neru today after you left}

{That's such a lie VOCALOID}

{Miku, I'm telling you to quit it. It's for your own good}

_Who does he think he is?_

**All my rage built up and I lost control of myself**

{I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK VOCALOID! I LOVE KAITO!}

**L-Love? Well, I certainly didn't hate him. He's just so nice**

**With my last text, I didn't get another reply the whole night**

**Len's P.O.V**

**(Point of View)**

**I stood outside in the rain looking at the text Miku had just sent me. **

"You love him? Miku… If you only knew how I felt…"

**I looked at Kaito who was badly beaten by me. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth**

"Go home. Tell anyone and I'll have hell waiting for you." I said grimly

**Kaito scrambled to his feet and ran away screaming. I looked up at the sky. Tears and rain drops rolled down my face. **

"Miku… If you only knew about my feelings…"


	4. It's Only For You

_**It's Only For You**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**Sorry guys. I looked back to my stories and I realized that I haven't updated in a while. A high school life… It's tough right? Anyways, I know I'm making a lot of mistakes in this fanfic because it's such a different style from my others and I'm sorry about that. But wow. 3 chapters and 22 reviews (4.24.11) Good going guys. You guys give me the will to write! Read my other fics if you haven't already and hope you follow through with this story. **_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT**_

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**I sat on the edge of the bed and thought for a while.**

"Miku… Why couldn't you be older? Then I could tell you I love you…"

**I looked at a picture on my bed stand. It was a picture of Mikuo and Miku's parents smiling. Mikuo was standing next to me. And I, I was holding a baby Miku.**

**Tears slowly ran down my cheek. The heavy rain outside slowed down to a light drizzle. I opened my phone and went to text Miku again.**

{Miku… Do you really love Kaito?}

**I waited**

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**My phone rang. I sat up on my bed and looked at it.**

"VOCALOID?"

**Hesitantly, I picked up the phone and looked at the text message.**

{Miku… Do you really love Kaito?}

_Do I love Kaito? I don't really know… I don't really… I like someone else… Len…. He's so kind to me… _

{I don't really know VOCALOID… I just lost my head for a moment…}

{Don't worry Miku… I was just afraid of Kaito hurting you.}

**I gave a small smile. VOCALOID was the one who always comforted me the most when I needed it and I could always count on him.**

{Actually, I had my eyes on someone VOCALOID.}

{Oh? Who is it Miku?}

{Do you know Len-sensei?}

{Len? Yea I know him but… wait… no way…}

{Yea. He seems really nice and cool. I think I like him.}

{But he's your teacher!}

{So? Doesn't mean I can still try.}

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**My heart leaped on the last message.**

_So? Doesn't mean I can still try._

**But I thought about it. **

_If I go out with Miku, I would be breaking the school rules. _

**I sat on the edge of my bed. There was a knock on the door**

"Come in." I called

**The door opened to reveal my sister Rin in her yellow pajamas**

"Len-nii, I'm hungry…"

**I got up and sighed**

"I don't want to cook today… I'll go to the connivance store and buy something…"

"Hurry up then!"

**I quickly got dressed in my shorts and orange t-shirt and went out. **

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**My stomach growled. I went downstairs and looked inside the refrigerator. I frowned at what I saw. There was nothing.**

"No leeks?"

**I quickly put on my jacket and headed towards the connivance store.**

_Jeez… I should have bought some leeks when I was coming home from school… I'll just go buy a boxed lunch for dinner…_

**I arrived at the connivance store and bought a leek box. Inside was just, you guessed it. Leeks.**

**I started to go home until I saw Len-sensei holding a bag**

"Len!" I called out

**Len turned around and smiled**

"Oh? Hello there Miku." Greeted Len surprised to see me.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just buying something to eat for me and my sister. What about you?"

"Same as you." I said cheerfully ," Well, not for anyone else but for myself though."

**I looked at him up and down in his casual attire. **

_Now that I got a good look, he is really hot…_

"I have an idea. Why don't you come over to my place and eat?" asked Len

**My face lit up like a cherry**

"Really?" I asked excited

"Sure. Come on."

**Len took my bag and lead the way to his house. It was a normal two story house with a gate. I stepped inside to see a girl who looked almost exactly like Len**

"What took you so long? And who's that?" asked the girl

"Miku, this is my sister Rin. Rin, this is Miku." Introduced Len

"Nice to meet you Rin"

"You too Miku. Come on in and eat." Said Rin

_Huh? She isn't mean like in the rumors…_

"How did you know she was going to eat?" asked Len

"Cause I know how you act Len-nii." Said Rin

**Len gave a nervous laugh**

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing…"

**The three of us sat down on a table and started to eat. Rin looked at my meal**

"Are leeks really that good?" asked Rin

"Yea! They go well with anything. Want one?"

"I-I'll pass."

**I shrugged **

"You don't know what you're missing."

**Len looked at the time and thought**

"Miku, why don't you stay here tonight?"

"Stay here? Are you sure?" I asked

**Rin smiled and took my hand**

"I would love to have you spend the night! It'll be like a sleepover!" shouted Rin like a little girl

"It's late Miku. And there are some dangerous people around." Said Len

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked

"You'll sleep in my bed."

**M y face lit up again**

_Me in the same bed as Len… No, he'll probably sleep somewhere else._

**Len gave me a toothbrush and gave me a dress shirt and shorts to sleep in. But the clothes were too big for me and were constantly sliding off.**

**I got into Len's bed. I felt another body next to me. I jumped out and pulled the sheets off revealing Len.**

"Len?" I asked

**Len rubbed his eyes awake**

"Yea Miku?" he asked

"Wasn't I supposed to sleep here?" I asked

**Len's eyes widened**

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I forgot. I'll..." Len started to get out of the bed when I held onto his arm

"I don't mind you sleeping next to me…" I said looking away. I was blushing again

**Len looked at me and smiled**

"Don't tell me you fallen for me?" he asked jokingly

**I quickly got in the bed and pat the area next to me.**

"Shut up and get into the bed." I demanded

**Len laughed quietly and got into the bed**

"Yes my demanding princess."

"Princess?" I asked

"That's right Miku. You're my selfish princess…"

**Len wrapped his arms around me. I quickly turned to the other side trying to hide my face. A after a few moments had passed, I heard a snore.**

**Len still had his arms around me. I turned my body to face him and saw his sleeping face**.

_He looks so cute… It makes me want to…_

**Slowly, I moved closer to Len's face I pressed my lips slowly onto his. **

_Here's my first kiss Len… It's only for you. _

**I put my finger on my lip and giggled. I snuggled closer to Len's body and fell asleep**.


	5. Of Course You Can

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys. I AM SO SORRY! I haven't posted anything in a while. I have to admit, this is one of my harder stories...This chapter isn't my best. If you guys have any ideas you want to share, please mail me^^. I am open to any ideas.**_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT**_

_**Of Course You Can**_

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**I slowly got up. The shirt Len have let me borrow was sliding off my shoulder slowly. I looked to my side and saw Len waking up as well.**

"Morning Miku. Did you sleep well?" asked Len

"Morning Len…"

**Len looked at the time. His eyes shot open **

"It's 7:30! We're going to be late!" He yelped

**He shot out of the room and went to the bathroom. I got up and put on the uniform from yesterday. I thought about to last night and remembered the kiss. My face slowly lit up**

**Len rushed back into the room with only his shirt half buttoned and saw my face**

"Miku, you're red. Do you have a fever?"

**He put our foreheads together. This made my face light up even more. I could feel his breath reaching my face**

"You don't seem to have a temperature but…"

"It's nothing Len. We should hurry up and go to school…" I said frivolously.

**We went to the kitchen to see Rin looking annoyed**

"Hurry up you two. You're going to be late." Said Rin sternly

"Shouldn't you be going to school too?" I asked

"I go to a private school. I don't have to go until after 30 minutes."

"Lucky" said Len under his breath

**Rin glared at Len and smiled at me. You guys should get going. She handed me and Len a bag**

"What's this?" I asked

"It's your lunch."

"But…" I argued

"Don't worry Miku. Its all right cause you're going to be part of the family anyways." Said Rin secretly to me.

**I shot Rin a look**

"What?"

"I saw what you two did last night." She gave me a little wink

**Len came over to us cheerfully**

"What are you two talking about." He asked

**Rin pouted**

"Its girls talk" she said.

**I took out my phone and texted VOCALOID**

"What are you doing?" asked Rin

"I'm just saying good morning to VOCALOID."

{Good morning VOCALOID. I'm going to school with Len now! Wish me luck!}

**I sent the text. Suddenly, Len's phone rang. I quickly turned to Len who seemed flustered**

"I'm going to the bathroom…" he said quickly

**Len left the room. Once he left the room, I got a text**

{Good luck Miku!}

**Len returned a few seconds later**

"Ready to go Miku?" asked Len

"Yep, let's go."

**Len and I walked side by side to school. The morning air was crisp and fresh. I glanced to Len's hand which was swaying back and forth. I took a deep breath**

_You can do this Miku…_

**I grabbed Len's hand. The warmth of his hand was warming my own. Len looked at our hands and smiled**

_He's not arguing?_

**Once we got to school, we entered the classroom. By this time, we let go of each other's hands. Len started the lesson. Secretly, I opened my phone under my desk**

{VOCALOID!I WALKED HOME WITH LEN!}

**Just then, Lens's phone rang**

"What the?" said Len surprised

**I looked at Len.**

_Both times I texted VOCALOID… Len's phone rang... Coincidence? I don't think so._

**I stared at Len who was fumbling to turn off his phone.**

"B-Back to the lesson!"

_**After class**_

**Len had a teacher's conference to go to so I went to Len's house to chat with Rin. The two of us say on the couch and Rin had prepared some orange slices**

"Say Rin, do you know anything about VOCALOID?"

**Rin gulped**

"Who?" she asked

**A sweat drop rolled down her face**

_She's lying… The Kagamines can't lie at all…._

**I grabbed Rin's hands and looked at her with sincere eyes**

"Please Rin… I have to know…"

**She thought for a second and gave in**

"Fine but don't tell Len…"

"So Len is VOCALOID huh?" I concluded

"At least let me say it…" pouted Rin

**I stood up and paced back and forth**

"How did you know though?" I asked Rin

"Len always tries to hide from me… so I set up little hidden cameras in his room…"

"C-cameras?"

**She nodded very proudly**

"Yup! Installed them myself!"

_Should you really be proud about that?_

**The doorbell rang and Len came into the house**

"I'm home Rin!" He called out

**Rin looked at me and winked**

"Good luck" she whispered and left the room

**I went up the Len shyly **

"Umm hey Len…" I said quietly

"Oh Miku, you're here?"

"Yea… Can we talk?"

**Len sat down**

"Sure." He said calmly

"Len… are you VOCALOID?" I asked

**Len laughed nervously. He ran his hand through his hair several times**

"What are you saying?"

**I jumped on top of Len and looked through his pockets. I pulled out a phone and jumped off leaving Len blushing redder than a strawberry,**

**I flipped open the phone and looked through the texts until I saw the short conversation I had with VOCALOID this morning.**

"G-Give that back Miku…"

"Len… So you're really VOCALOID…"

"Yeah… I guessed the secret is out…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"I asked

**Len took back his phone and sighed**

"Because…"

"Because?" I repeated

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

"Because I… Was afraid I would fall in love with you…" I whispered hoping Miku would not hear me

**Miku just stared at me with her deep eyes**

_Did she hear me?_

**Miku looked down at her feet**

"Say... Len, since now I know that you're VOCALOID, can I still text you?"

**I smiled and pat Miku's head**

"Of course you can Miku…"


	6. Cloud Nine

_**Author's Note**_

_**To erase and confusion, I AM A MALE! Yes I know that I write romance. Yes, I know I am in a dance team, and yes, I watch romance anime but I am still a guy XD. Anyways, Thanks for keeping up with this story. Time for some drama!**_

_**Len: Wait!**_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT: Yes?**_

_**Len: I just wanted to say something… It's been a while since the cast came out…**_

_**Miku: That's right. You better make me end of with Len this chapter!**_

_**Len: W-Wha?**_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT: Sorry Miku, but its Neru's turn**_

_**Neru: YAY!**_

_**Miku: I'LL KILL YOU BL4CK R4BBIT!**_

_***BL4CK R4BBIT runs like pedo bear is right behind him***_

_**Len: Enjoy the story everyone.**_

_**Cloud Nine**_

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**I woke up and stared at my phone.**

_Should I text Len right now? Maybe he's awake…_

**I stared back to my phone. **

_Maybe I'm rushing it a bit… _

**I got up and put on some clothes. It was 7:20. I walked out of my house and walked to school skipping. I couldn't wait to see Len.**

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Slowly, I picked up and answered the phone.**

{H-Hello?} I asked half awake

{Len sensei? It's Principal Akaito}

**I shot awake to his voice**

{Ah! Hello.}

**I quickly got dressed**

{Len, I have a favor to ask of you.}

{Yes, what is it?}

{We have a new staff member coming today. I was wondering if you could show her around…}

{It would be my pleasure.}

_It couldn't hurt to help out…_

{Could you pick her up?}

{Sure. Where can I meet her?}

{She'll be waiting at Blue Rose Park right now.]

{Okay then. I'm on my way}

**I put on my shoes. Rin came to meet me on my way out.**

"Where are you going?" asked Rin

"The principal wanted me to show a new teacher around."

"What about lunch?" she asked

"I'll probably buy something."

**Rin threw me two lunch boxes.**

"Give that to the new teacher for me. You have to make a good first impression right?"

**I caught the boxes and smiled at my sister**

"I knew I could count on you."

"Who else could you count on?" she scoffed

**We shared a laugh and I was on my way to meet the new teacher. The morning air was crisp and fresh. I arrived at the park to see no one but a blonde haired girl sitting at a bench. Her long hair tied into a ponytail and pushed to one side. **

**I walked up to the girl and took a deep breath. The girl looked at me and smiled**

"Hey there. I'm Len."

"Oh? So you're the one the principal was talking about. Nice to meet you Len, I am Akita Neru"

"You seem a bit young to be a teacher…"

"Oh? The principal didn't tell you?"

"Should he have told me something?"

"I'm not really a teacher yet. The principal said I could study to be a teacher in your class…"

"I see…"

"I hope I'm not a bother…"

**Neru looked at me with sad eyes. I waved my hands and smiled**

"Don't worry about it. It's going to be nice having you at the school."

**Neru beamed and grabbed my hand**

"Then let's go Len sensei!"

**I blushed a bit from the sudden contact between our bodies**

"Don't call me sensei. We're going to be working together right?"

**Neru was speechless. I smiled and walked with her to the school. By the time we arrived at the school, it was almost time for class**

"I hope your students like me…" wished Neru

"Don't worry about it. They're all nice kids."

**We walked into my classroom. All the kids started to murmur at the sight of Neru**

"Class, this is Neru. She's going to be here from today on." I said cheerfully

**All the boys looked at Neru whistling while the girls looked at Neru with envy. Miku was in her desk just staring at Neru.**

"Let's start the lesson." I said happily

**The lesson dragged on until lunch. The bell rang and all the students rushed out of the room**

"Was my lesson that bad?" I asked Neru

**Neru shook her head**

"I think you did really well."

**I smiled**

"Lets' go and eat lunch."

**Neru looked down and frowned**

"I, uh… Forgot to bring my lunch today…" she said sadly

**I pat Neru's head**

"Don't worry; my sister packed a lunch box for you too."

**Neru's face lit up again.**

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's go and eat then!"

**I took Neru's hand and went outside. I opened up the lunch boxes to reveal rice balls, eggs, little and sausages. But there was only one pair of chopsticks.**

"You eat Neru." I said sadly

**Neru looked at the food, then to the chopsticks, and then at me. She took a piece of an egg **

"Say 'ahhhh'" she said

**I looked at her shocked**

"E-excuse me?"

"Open your mouth already. We can eat with one chopstick!" she pouted

**I looked at her cute face. How could I resist?**

**I opened my mouth and Neru plopped the food in. I chewed for a bit and swallowed**

"It's good… Now your turn." I said

"What?"

**I took the chopstick and picked up some food.**

"Say 'ahhh' Neru." I said

**Without hesitating, she opened her mouth for the food. I put it in and she chewed, savoring all the flavor. Her face had a little tinge of red on it**

"It's good." She said amazed

**We kept doing this until all the food was gone. I felt sleepy. I didn't get much sleep last night. My head lowered onto Neru's shoulder.**

"Sorry about this Neru…" I apologized

"It's fine Len..."

**She placed my head on her lap and her hand on my head. It was like I was on cloud nine. The warm sun currently high in the sky. There was a sudden crash. I quickly opened my eyes to see a lunch box on the ground and a shadow quickly running away.**


	7. Taking The Spot

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. For some reason, I can't upload sometimes so I have to use the library computer. I've been thinking of continuing this story to go for at least 10,000-15,000 but we'll see how it goes. Oh I just realized that I used Akita Neru twice. Once in the beginning and now in the last chapter. Sorry about any confusion but Neru was never a student. She was a character Kaito picked up. But still, I will keep Neru as the 2**__**nd**__** love interest from here on out (please don't kill me). Thanks for all your reviews and views. Hope you keep on reading.**_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT**_

_**Taking the Spot**_

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**I ran away as fast as I could away from the sight of Len and Neru. **

_They were so close to each other… were they… _

**I shook my head violently not wanting to think about it any longer. I reached the girl's bathroom. By that time, tears walloped down my eyes. I washed my face with water and took a deep breath**

"I… can't lose…" I said with a determined look

**I dried my face and walked outside. I accidentally bumped into Len. **

"Ouch…" I said quietly

**I looked up to see Len and Neru with him**

"Len…"

**Len looked at me with his kind eyes. **

"Neru, why don't you go back to the classroom? I have to talk with Miku here…" Len asked Neru

**Neru just nodded and quickly went to the classroom. Len's eyes returned to me**

"Let's go Miku."

"Go? Where?" I asked

"To my office…"

**Len took me to a room at the end of the hallway on the 2****nd**** floor. There was a shelf on the left side of the room. A study desk in front of the windows while a couch was on the right side.**

**Len sat in his chair while I sat on the couch.**

"What's wrong Miku?" he asked

"What do you mean Len?" I asked back

**Len stood up and sat down next to me**

"Your eyes are a bit red… I thought you were crying…"

_He knows me so well…_

**I looked down embarrassed and not wanting to show Len**

"Len… do you love Neru?" I asked trying to change the subject. But I accidentally got it to the worst possible one.

**Len threw his head back and laughed**

"I like her but I don't love her Miku. Besides, I barely know her"

**My heart leaped. I still had a chance with him. I looked up at Len. I went over to where he was sitting. I sat down on his lap and grabbed his shirt**

"Then do you love me?" I asked

**Len looked away and blushed**

"Miku, I do love you. You're like a sister to me…"

_Just like a sister…_

**I looked down and gave a quick smile**

"Thanks Len. That's what I wanted to hear"

**Len looks at me and ruffled my hair. He looked at the time on the clock**

"I guess we should get back to class."

"Yeah…"

**We returned to the classroom. Inside, all the students were just studying by themselves. Len whistles amazed**

"Wow, you guys never studied when I asked you to."

**Gakupo stood up and winked at Neru who just glared at Gakupo**

"Cause Neru asked us to."

"So you would do anything Neru asked you to do?" asked Len

"Yup!" chorused all the guys

"Then why are all the girls studying? Will you do anything for Neru?"

**This time, Luka stood up to answer**

"Because Neru promised a date with yo-"

**Neru went quickly over to Luka and covered her mouth**

"It's nothing" said Neru nervously.

**Len shrugged**

"Why don't we all keep studying like this?"

**I quietly took my seat. Luka leaned over**

"So what happened?" asked Luka curiously

"I got rejected…" I said quietly

**Luka gave a small gasp of surprise**

"You asked Len out?" she whispered amazed out of her mind

"Sort of… but I'm not giving up."

**Luka gave me a little fist pump**

"Good Luck Miku."

**I had to smile at Luka's positive attitude**

"Thanks Luka."

**Gakupo leaned over from the side**

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Stay out of our business Gakupo." Said Luka grumpily

"Awww. But I wanna join in too…"

"Too bad" teased Luka

**Gakupo stuck his tongue at Luka and in reply, Luka stuck her tongue back at him. I laughed slightly**

"You two seem close" I observed

**Luka and Gakupo quickly turned to me**

"With Him?"

"With Her?"

"Who else?" I asked laughing

**Len threw some pieces of chalk at us. I don't know if he heard what we were talking about but the chalk hit us all on the forehead.**

"His aim is amazing." Said Luka rubbing her forehead in pain

"MASTER! TEACH ME HOW TO THROW CHALK LIKE THAT!" yelled Gakupo

**Len looked at us and sighed**

"Guys, please quietly study instead of talking to each other… And Gakupo.."

"Yes!" asked Gakupo excitedly

"If you wanna throw chalk like me, watch a lot of Naruto."

**Gakupo sank down in his seat**

"N-Naruto? Is the answer that simple?" Gakupo asked himself

**Luka patted Gakupo on the back**

"Cheer up Gakupo. You can do it!"

**Gakupo looked up at Luka and smiled**

"Thanks Luka."

**I looked at Luka and Gakupo together. They seemed so nice with each other. I looked over to Len and Neru. Neru was staring at Len**

_Neru, thanks for keeping the seat next to Len warm for me but its time I take the spot._


	8. If He Dosen't Know, I Do

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. For some reason, I can't upload sometimes so I have to use the library computer. I've been thinking of continuing this story to go for at least 10,000-15,000 but we'll see how it goes. Oh I just realized that I used Akita Neru twice. Once in the beginning and now in the last chapter. Sorry about any confusion but Neru was never a student. She was a character Kaito picked up. But still, I will keep Neru as the 2**__**nd**__** love interest from here on out (please don't kill me). Thanks for all your reviews and views. Hope you keep on reading.**_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT**_

_**Taking the Spot**_

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**I ran away as fast as I could away from the sight of Len and Neru. **

_They were so close to each other… were they… _

**I shook my head violently not wanting to think about it any longer. I reached the girl's bathroom. By that time, tears walloped down my eyes. I washed my face with water and took a deep breath**

"I… can't lose…" I said with a determined look

**I dried my face and walked outside. I accidentally bumped into Len. **

"Ouch…" I said quietly

**I looked up to see Len and Neru with him**

"Len…"

**Len looked at me with his kind eyes. **

"Neru, why don't you go back to the classroom? I have to talk with Miku here…" Len asked Neru

**Neru just nodded and quickly went to the classroom. Len's eyes returned to me**

"Let's go Miku."

"Go? Where?" I asked

"To my office…"

**Len took me to a room at the end of the hallway on the 2****nd**** floor. There was a shelf on the left side of the room. A study desk in front of the windows while a couch was on the right side.**

**Len sat in his chair while I sat on the couch.**

"What's wrong Miku?" he asked

"What do you mean Len?" I asked back

**Len stood up and sat down next to me**

"Your eyes are a bit red… I thought you were crying…"

_He knows me so well…_

**I looked down embarrassed and not wanting to show Len**

"Len… do you love Neru?" I asked trying to change the subject. But I accidentally got it to the worst possible one.

**Len threw his head back and laughed**

"I like her but I don't love her Miku. Besides, I barely know her"

**My heart leaped. I still had a chance with him. I looked up at Len. I went over to where he was sitting. I sat down on his lap and grabbed his shirt**

"Then do you love me?" I asked

**Len looked away and blushed**

"Miku, I do love you. You're like a sister to me…"

_Just like a sister…_

**I looked down and gave a quick smile**

"Thanks Len. That's what I wanted to hear"

**Len looks at me and ruffled my hair. He looked at the time on the clock**

"I guess we should get back to class."

"Yeah…"

**We returned to the classroom. Inside, all the students were just studying by themselves. Len whistles amazed**

"Wow, you guys never studied when I asked you to."

**Gakupo stood up and winked at Neru who just glared at Gakupo**

"Cause Neru asked us to."

"So you would do anything Neru asked you to do?" asked Len

"Yup!" chorused all the guys

"Then why are all the girls studying? Will you do anything for Neru?"

**This time, Luka stood up to answer**

"Because Neru promised a date with yo-"

**Neru went quickly over to Luka and covered her mouth**

"It's nothing" said Neru nervously.

**Len shrugged**

"Why don't we all keep studying like this?"

**I quietly took my seat. Luka leaned over**

"So what happened?" asked Luka curiously

"I got rejected…" I said quietly

**Luka gave a small gasp of surprise**

"You asked Len out?" she whispered amazed out of her mind

"Sort of… but I'm not giving up."

**Luka gave me a little fist pump**

"Good Luck Miku."

**I had to smile at Luka's positive attitude**

"Thanks Luka."

**Gakupo leaned over from the side**

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Stay out of our business Gakupo." Said Luka grumpily

"Awww. But I wanna join in too…"

"Too bad" teased Luka

**Gakupo stuck his tongue at Luka and in reply, Luka stuck her tongue back at him. I laughed slightly**

"You two seem close" I observed

**Luka and Gakupo quickly turned to me**

"With Him?"

"With Her?"

"Who else?" I asked laughing

**Len threw some pieces of chalk at us. I don't know if he heard what we were talking about but the chalk hit us all on the forehead.**

"His aim is amazing." Said Luka rubbing her forehead in pain

"MASTER! TEACH ME HOW TO THROW CHALK LIKE THAT!" yelled Gakupo

**Len looked at us and sighed**

"Guys, please quietly study instead of talking to each other… And Gakupo.."

"Yes!" asked Gakupo excitedly

"If you wanna throw chalk like me, watch a lot of Naruto."

**Gakupo sank down in his seat**

"N-Naruto? Is the answer that simple?" Gakupo asked himself

**Luka patted Gakupo on the back**

"Cheer up Gakupo. You can do it!"

**Gakupo looked up at Luka and smiled**

"Thanks Luka."

**I looked at Luka and Gakupo together. They seemed so nice with each other. I looked over to Len and Neru. Neru was staring at Len**

_Neru, thanks for keeping the seat next to Len warm for me but its time I take the spot._


End file.
